Opposites Attract
by jenniator
Summary: Gajeel can't seem to take his eyes, much less his mind, off of a certain blue haired mage. But when Gajeel finds himself confronted by the very mage that drowns in his thoughts, will Gajeel let himself have what he wants the most or will his guilt keep him away from his happiness? First fanfic, please R & R. Expect lemons in future! Gajeel x Levy UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1 - Her

Gajeel Redfox wasn't one for feelings. Hell, his usual stoic nature and dark past told everyone this much. But as he sat in his usual solitary corner in Fairy Tail, he couldn't help but crack a small grin as the boisterous group started another drinking contest. Normally, this would have been a fun filled drinking contest with a couple friends, but since Fairy Tail didn't seem to understand what the norm was, he wasn't shocked as this contest soon turned into an all out battle.

He watched in mild amusement as Natsu sped past him while throwing his empty mug at Gray, claiming that he was cheating. He then saw a _very_ naked ice mage running past, throwing a chair back in retort while a hysterical blonde celestial mage trailed after both of them, yelling at Gray to put some clothes on and for Natsu to stop breaking the guild's property. Gajeel slumped back into his chair lazily, using the wall behind him and his arms as a pillow and chuckled silently as the battle unfolded. Although he didn't want to admit it, he knew that this new guild, or rather his new family, had changed him.

He was content about everything in his life, at least when he wasn't thinking about _her_.

Levy, the girl who was everything he wasn't and couldn't be. She was small, intelligent, caring while he was built from years of harsh battle and preferred to smash someone's face in rather than having a conversation. She was the girl who had managed to break into the walls he had built and taken his iron heart and melted it with just her smile.

Especially after partnering up with her in the S-Class Exams, he couldn't stop the subtle stares or the tightness he felt in his groin area every time he saw her in that curve-hugging dress…

_Shit! Get a hold of yourself! _

Gajeel tried to pry his thoughts away from her alluring body and shifted uncomfortably in his chair, trying to suppress the blood rushing down to his groin area. As much as he forced himself to stop this almost maddening attraction towards her, he just couldn't help it. The infamous Iron Dragon Slayer had fallen hopelessly and miserably, in love.


	2. Chapter 2 - Him

**Author's Notes:** Here's chapter 2! Yes, I know there isn't any interaction between Levy and Gajeel yet, but I wanted to write out the feelings that both feel for each other before any lemony fluffiness.

Enjoy, and please review!

.

.

.

Chapter 2 - _Him_

Levy walked into the bustling guild, a smile on her face and a slight skip in her walk. She finally had some time alone, her teammates Jet and Droy off on some 'manly' mission with Elfman who had quite forcefully taken them on several days ago. She loved both of her partners but it wasn't a secret that they were pretty useless in battle and it was usually her that finished up a mission.

She made her way carefully through a fight between a naked Gray (covering her eyes away from _that_ area of his body) and Natsu, flames and icicles flying wildly around both of the mages. Levy could occasionally spot Lucy in the middle of the fight, her muffled shouts of protest blocked by the constant bickering of her partners.

"Is that all you got, you perverted ice stripper?!"

"What did you just say to me, flame brain?!"

Levy quickly sidestepped an icicle coming her way and discreetly made her way to her usual spot, surprisingly without a scratch. She immediately made herself comfortable in her chair, taking out a book and placing it on top of the table. She giggled at her hopeless best friend being tossed around in between her partner and teammate. Gray forcefully grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her towards him, causing her to collide right on Gray's bare chest.

This, of course, caused a very jealous Juvia to jump into the battle and yell, "Get your hands off of Gray-sama, you love rival!"

Juvia desperately clung to Gray's arm, tears comically falling down her face when Natsu let out a small growl and pulled Lucy possessively away from Gray. Natsu draped his arms around Lucy, shooting daggers at Gray and saying something about finding his own partner. This caused Lucy to blush and Natsu, being as dense as he was, frowned asked Lucy if she was feeling feverish because of her sudden change in color. Happy, who was trying and miserably failing at giving Charle a fish, turned around saying, "she liiiiiikes him" with the roll of his tongue.

Levy couldn't help but laugh as Lucy used her "Lucy Kick!" on Natsu, Happy, and Gray in her embarrassment. Levy found that Lucy's feelings towards the Fire Dragon Slayer was adorable and knew that they were perfect for each other. Of course, with Natsu's denseness and Lucy's shyness Levy knew it would be quite a while before any advances were made between the two.

She focused her attention back at the book in front of her, clearing her thoughts about Lucy and her Dragon Slayer crush, knowing that it would make her think about _him_.

_Him_. Gajeel Redfox, the mage that had terrified her in the beginning with his iron piercings outlining his body and his cold, impassive face; but he now was the main cause of her lying awake restless at night. She couldn't find the reason that made Gajeel so attractive to her. He was rude and blunt, answering with an occasional grunt or shrug when someone tried to make an effort to talk to him only to be followed by a stare that would cause a shiver down anyone's spine.

But after a shocking claim of wanting to be her partner for the S-Class Exams, she had warmed up to the Iron Dragon Slayer. The constant training and battling as partners with him had shown Levy the side of Gajeel most people couldn't see. She had often found his lips curl into slight smiles and glimpse warmth in his usual grim, red eyes when having a conversation with her. She blushed a bit, daring to think that it was her that caused that slimmer of contentment in his eyes, but convincing herself otherwise. She had come to realize that she liked his presence around her, knowing that it was only her that could claim the place next to him without causing him to move away or grunt in discontent.

Levy knew Gajeel wasn't one for words, but his occasional light brushes of her hand with his own had Levy's heartbeat skyrocket. Her heart sometimes raced at just the thoughts of him. The wide and built shoulders he had, the sculpted abs and traces of faint scars from old battles she could make out when he took his shirt off, his mouthwatering waist and his thick yet strong fingers, imagining the pleasure those fingers could give her…

Levy moved around a bit in her seat, mentally cursing at herself as a light throbbing formed between her legs. She tried to rub her thighs together discreetly, trying to relieve some of the tension that had built only at the thoughts of him.

She let out a defeated sigh and ran her hand through her hair; she had come to realize that she didn't just like him. No, _like_ was a weak word for what she felt for him now.

Unexpectedly, she had fallen hopelessly, and miserably fallen in _love_ with the Iron Dragon Slayer.


End file.
